


Consequences of the Real World Series #3

by angelgirl3686



Series: Torchwood: Consequences [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl3686/pseuds/angelgirl3686
Summary: Theme: Misuse of Authority
Series: Torchwood: Consequences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090484
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Consequences of the Real World Series #3

Gwen waited while the man at Jubilee's Pizza shuffled to the back to check with his boss about Torchwood. It had seemed like he wasn't going to help her until she showed her identification.

She wasn't exactly sure what her next step would be once she got Torchwood's location. Should she go for a subtle approach or be more straightforward?

After another minute, the young man came back followed by his boss.

"Hi! Were you able to find the address?"

The boss crossed his arms. "No. I called the precinct. There is no case that requires this information. Your boss has asked me to pass along a message. You are required in his office in 20 minutes. He suggests you hurry."

* TW * TW * TW *

Gwen opened the door to her boss's office and stepped in.

"For future reference, you are expected to knock if my door is closed." Her boss pointed at a chair in front of him. "Sit down."

Gwen carefully sat down, realizing that she was actually in trouble.

Her boss showed her a form that he had been filling out. "This is an official reprimand that will be going into your file."

Gwen leaned forward, upset at what she saw as an unreasonable punishment. "Sir!"

"Be quiet!"

Gwen sunk back at his raised voice.

"Misusing your badge is treated very seriously here. When you are not working on an official case, you are no better than a civilian. That means that you cannot ask businesses to provide information about their customers!"

Gwen kept her eyes on her hands.

"If this ever happens again, you will no longer have a job here! Now get to work!"

Gwen couldn't get out of the office fast enough.


End file.
